


【授翻】Protection

by 33line, JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33line/pseuds/33line, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Lucifer is doing more than taunting Sam in his dreams, and when he seeks out Gabriel looking for a way out, the youngest archangel realizes what's happening and steps in to help the only way he can.Lucifer在Sam的梦境里所做的不只是嘲弄他，后来他发现Gabriel也来到了这里，并且试图从这里逃出去——那位年轻大天使意识到了发生在这里的事情，最后Gabriel决定插足此事并尽他所能地帮助Sam。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724622) by [JWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade). 



> 作者：故事的前几章非常阴暗，如果你看这类文章会觉得不适，那么你最好不要继续阅读或者跳过前几章。
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译和校对都是我，如果有任何问题那都是我的错。这位作者真的很棒，高产大手，而且她超喜欢sabriel。出于某种原因申请了这篇的授权，如果你很喜欢LUCI，如果你对非自愿性行为不适，请选择右上角。总而言之，谢谢阅读和点击。
> 
>  
> 
> 注意：  
> 本文主CP为Sabriel。  
> LUCI在里面是一个“棒打鸳鸯”的真魔王。

他们刚刚回到汽车旅馆。Sam还处在恶作剧之神实际上是一位大天使的震惊之中。他清楚Gabriel不会帮助他们杀掉他的兄弟，如果他是他，他也会做出同样的选择，但是，说不定Gabriel可以在其他事情上给他一些帮助。

 

Dean像往常那样去了酒吧，他敢肯定在发生那些事情后Dean今晚会在酒吧多喝几杯。确认他的兄弟离开之后，Sam独自一人在房间里向Gabriel祈祷。

 

“Gabriel？我知道你现在可能并不想听到我们的声音，但是我真的需要和你聊一聊，我保证这次没有陷阱……我知道你不相信我们，我只是想问你一些问题，求你。”

 

约摸过去了二十分钟，Gabriel才堪堪出现在旅馆里，就当Sam快要失去信心的时候，一道熟悉的慢里斯条的嗓音在他耳边响了起来。

 

“这次没有圣油？”他讥讽道。

 

“不，没有圣油。关于那件事我真的很抱歉。”Sam真诚地说道。

 

“哦，那你倒是给我哭条河出来（cry me a river）。”Gabriel没有理睬他的道歉，“所以你想问什么？”他不耐烦地问道。

 

“我只是想知道……有没有一种方法，能够让一个人死后不会被大天使复活。”Sam尽量让自己的语气平淡一些，但痛苦还是从他的话语中流露了出来。

 

听到这句话，Gabriel不由吃了一惊。这件事显然不在他的期待之内。实际上，这并非初次。上一次是那些人宣布他是他们的王，恳请他允许他们崇拜他、供奉他。不过那已经是很久以前的事情了。

 

“为什么？”他有些疑惑。

 

“这没有关系，只是……我想知道。”Sam绝望地问道。

 

“没有。”Gabriel说谎了。他眯起眼看着Sam坐到床上，把头埋入他的手掌中。Gabriel忽然有些害怕他刚刚所知道的真相，关于Sam的计划，先前他还不是那么确定。他蹙起眉，一直以来他都很心疼这位年轻的Winchester，他有着温家人的坚强内心，同时，他也很聪明很狡诈，最重要的是，他总是有办法让他们脱离困境。然而他唯一可以做的事情就是答应Sam的请求，但是他不想这么做。如果他更近一些了解这位猎人，也许他会明白他到底在想些什么。

 

Sam打断了他的思绪：“这样就足够了，谢谢你过来。”他甚至没有抬头，Gabriel轻哼了一声，他对Sam随手把他打发走的态度有些不满，然后他消失了。

 

 

 

他并没有离开很远，他只是将自己隐藏了起来。他静静地站在一旁看着Sam，看着他在那里擦着手枪，看着他擦枪时目中燃烧着的渴望。他看到他空洞的目光停留在电视机变化的屏幕上，看到他在上床前努力让自己摆脱无力的疲惫感，他看到Sam做了噩梦。Gabriel试着进入他的梦境，试图去帮助他重新振作起来，但他失败了，当他看清发生在里面的一切后，他唯一能做的就是强忍着不让自己发出呜咽声。

 

梦境里，Lucifer脱光了Sam的衣服，把他的双手和膝盖压在僵硬的木质地板上，他的手掌紧紧抓着Sam的头发，这让Gabriel看清了那些正在流血的伤口，数不清的血痕攀附在Sam的背上，他正在哭泣，而Lucifer正把他的后穴操得血肉模糊。“你会对我说同意的，Sam。”Lucifer发出嘶嘶声，一遍又一遍地将自己撞入Sam体内。

 

“不。”Sam大声抗拒道，Lucifer用他尖锐到不合常理的指甲缓缓在猎人的背上划出另一道伤口。

 

Gabriel呆立了几秒，他无法直视这个场景，他几乎就要逃离这里了，但紧接着，他听到了Sam的啜泣声，“求你。”这个声音太让人心碎了，Gabriel意识到自己不能就这样把他留在这里。

“离他远点，Lucifer。”Gabriel说道，一股从未有过的信心涌上他的心头。

 

Lucifer再一次狠狠地顶入Sam的身躯，他没有回过头去看Gabriel，“为什么我要那么做，小弟？哦，对了，除非你来代替他，就像我们以前经常做的？”

 

Sam仍然啜泣着，当他理解了Lucifer话语中的暗指后，一股反胃感在他喉间蔓延，他曾经也对他的兄弟做过同样的事情。

 

“我不会让你伤害他的，Lucifer。”Gabriel坚定地说道。

 

“所以你打算怎么阻止我？你根本打不过我，尤其在这里，他是我的，而这里是我的地盘。”Lucifer漠然嘲笑着他的兄弟，他的老二依然在猎人体内缓慢抽插着，“至少现在我还不想放弃他，当然，也许……如果有一个能让我满意的代替品，我可能会让他喘口气。”

 

Gabriel明白Lucifer没有说谎，Sam是他命定的容器，只要Sam稍一放松，Lucifer就会趁虚而入，在他的大脑里为所欲为。Sam只是个人类，他需要睡眠，而且他不可能在这里战胜Lucifer。该死的，即使离开梦境他也不可能打败他，他的兄长比他强大太多了，他现在只想投降，然后离开这个地方。但是他听到了Sam的声音，那个声音说道：“别答应他，Gabriel。”

Sam正在努力保护他。这个被Lucifer当做该死的性爱玩具的人类，这个伤痕累累的毛头小子，竟然想要保护他，他可是Gabriel。妈的，这让他怎么能就这样走开？Gabriel立在原地，说道：“成交。”

 

Lucifer最后一次贯穿了Sam的身体，然后他放开了他，任由猎人摔到在地板上，“如果你戏弄我，我会重新把他抓起来的，小弟。”Lucifer警告他，凌厉的语气令他动弹不得。

 

Gabriel深吸一口气，接着他开始去解他的衬衫纽扣，手指颤抖得厉害，他尽力让自己的呼吸平复下来，但这都是徒劳。Lucifer正在看着他，轻轻地抚摸着他的身体，就在Gabriel的手指碰到他的裤子的时候，他说道，“顺便一提，交易的其中一部分是为你准备的，每天晚上你都得来这里，有时候我会选你，有时候是他，不过第一次你不需要出现，有他一个人就够了。”他的语气中充斥着残忍的意味，Gabriel不由倒抽一口气，他草草点了点头，然后继续去脱他的衣服。

 

当最后一件衣服被脱下，Lucifer一把抓住他的头发，强迫他趴在地上，然后狠狠地撞进了他紧致的屁股。突如其来的疼痛让Gabriel流下了泪水，然而当他看见Sam的反应，他强忍住了哭喊的冲动。Lucifer不喜欢他这样，他抓着Gabriel的头发让他仰起头，在他耳边说道，“我想听到你的声音，小弟。”Gabriel只是咬紧牙齿。Lucifer现出他的那把刀，在Gabriel的背上划出一道伤口，血液和荣光一起从伤口里流了出来，疼痛让Gabriel发出非人类的尖叫。听着这个声音，Lucifer只是愈加肆无忌惮地冲撞着他兄弟的身体。

 

Gabriel注视着Sam的双目，那双眼睛此刻噙满了泪水，也正是这双眼睛，提醒着他为什么他现在在这里。这个破碎的猎人，沾满鲜血、全身赤裸的猎人，正颤抖着躺在冰冷的地板上抽泣，不仅仅是为他自己，还有Gabriel，这在无形中给了他一股力量。Lucifer不可能在这里束缚他，他随时都可以离开，但是他的离开对Sam来说将是一个灾难。

 

Gabriel知道自己太过安静的时候，就意味着另一道砍在他背上的伤口，然后他会因为疼痛发出尖叫，这让Lucifer更加猖狂。他已经忘记了这种痛苦，而Lucifer让这种痛苦持续了好几个小时。他能感觉到Lucifer积攒在他体内的精液，他有时候会停下来，为了不让液体溅到自己身上，但是这里是Sam的脑海深处，只要他想要，他就可以一直干下去，用那种粗暴地频率干他。不知过了多久，房间的边缘渐渐模糊起来，他知道Sam快醒了。

 

他像来时那样从Sam的脑海里退了出去，他无声无形地站在房间里，看到Sam笔直地从床上坐起来，他的胸口猛烈起伏着，目光落在睡在隔壁床的Dean。


	2. Chapter 2

回想起刚刚发生的事，Sam的心跳仍然很快。上帝啊，希望那个出现在自己脑海里的Gabriel只是他的一厢情愿而不是真的。但他不得不承认那就是Gabriel。他蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起而后走向浴室。“Gabriel？我……我有话跟你说，拜托你。”他不抱希望地说道，他很清楚只要Gabriel出现在他面前，他的请求就会被置若罔闻。他伸出手试图去触碰这位大天使，“天呐，Gabriel，我真的很……”

Gabriel拍掉了他的双臂，目光凶狠地瞪着他，“别再想那件事了，我很好。”他厉声喝道。

“为什么？”Sam的声音有些破碎。

Gabriel用他的方式转移了这个问题。“这件事持续多久了？”他严肃地问道。

“自从他得到了他的容器，差不多就是他被放出来之后。”Sam轻声说道。

“该死的，你为什么不把这件事告诉别人？”他质问道。

“我为什么要这么做？告诉他们只会让他们徒增烦恼，他们不可能解决这个问题，妈的，就算是你也没有用，所以为什么要管我！”Sam明白如果Gabriel有其他办法解决这个问题，他不会选择让自己代替Sam被Lucifer强奸。

Gabriel发出一声叹息：“Sam……”他温柔地喊道，伸出一只手搭在猎人的肩膀上。Sam畏缩了一下，最后上前一步抱住了Gabriel，他们值得这个拥抱，但他没有察觉，在他拥抱他的时候，Gabriel向后退了一些。Sam紧紧抓着这个唯一可以理解自己的人，眼泪从这位猎人的眼角滑落，Gabriel不太情愿地回抱住他。Gabriel永远不会承认他自己也哭了。不过，船到桥头自然直，事情总会变好的。

突然，敲门声从门外传了进来。

“Sammy?你在里面还好吗？”

Gabriel推开他，把手指放在Sam的嘴唇上，然后轻轻摆了摆他的手。Sam听到自己的声音朝门外喊道：“Dean，我很好，你回去睡吧。”

说罢，他把头靠在了Gabriel的肩膀上：“我很抱歉，Gabriel，真的，别再来了。”

Gabriel哽咽了一下：“我做了一个交易，我会遵守这个交易的，Sam。”

“Gabriel……”

“到此为止吧。现在，去洗个澡，在你的兄长担心之前回到你的床上去。”Gabriel命令道，然后消失了。

 

Sam缓缓吸了一口气，他按照他说的清洗了自己的身体，然后回到床上。他打开他的笔记本，Dean已经睡着了，Sam望着发光的屏幕，开始为他们寻找下一个工作。

然而，直到Dean起床他也没找到什么。他们一起吃了早饭，接着他们就收到了一条来自Chuck的紧急短信，幸亏他们今天没事，而且Chuck让他们去的地方也不过几个小时的车程，但是，当他们到达目的地的时候却发现那只是《邪恶力量》书迷见面会，这让两兄弟都很生气。期间，他们解决了一起鬼魂事件，成功挽救了这场见面会。在他们准备离开的时候，Chuck把Sam拉到了一边，他小声对他说道：“我只是想让你知道，我不会把你的那些梦写进故事里，我向你保证。”

Sam在杀死Chuck来灭口和感谢他没有告诉别人的纠结中心情复杂地点了点头，然后他离开了。

回到汽车旅馆，Dean几乎第一时间就躺到了床上。Sam踌躇着爬进被窝，不久疲惫感占了上风，他也进入了梦乡。

几乎同时，Lucifer出现在了他的梦境里，他站在他的面前，目光扫过四周：“嗯，看来我的小弟今天不会来了。”

“再猜一次。”Gabriel说着，出现在Sam身边。

恶意随着虚伪的笑容攀上Lucifer的嘴角。“让我想想，今天做点什么呢？”他说的很慢，他几乎是把每个音节都缓缓地从口中拖出来似的，Sam和Gabriel宛如雕塑一样立在不远处，至少他们还可以互相慰藉。他们清楚没有任何办法可以阻止即将到来的事情，Lucifer不会错过这个可以让他们互相伤害的机会，他只要打个响指就可以得到他想要的，但是他更喜欢看他们在自己的手指下不安地扭动。他走到Sam面前，开始解他的衬衣，整个过程他都有意无意地挑逗着他。

衬衣被解了下来，他的手掌顺着猎人的身体游移到了他的腹部，他开始脱他的裤子，将他身上的衣物一件不剩地扒了下来。确信Sam完全赤裸后，他一把握住他下面那个家伙，用自己坚硬的阴茎摩擦着他的大腿，疼痛流窜开来，Sam绷起脸，紧紧地闭上了自己的眼睛。Lucifer大笑出声，然后用同样的方式对付了Gabriel的衣服和他腿间的那个家伙。他看了看躺在掌心里两个软绵绵的阴茎，然后，他抓着他们的头发迫使他们跪了下来，与此同时，他也去除了自己身上的衣服。

“Eenie Meenie Miney Moe.（黑白猜）”他模仿着小孩子的语气，嘲弄着把Sam扔在了地上，而后扯过Gabriel的脑袋逼他张开嘴巴，把自己的阴茎塞了进去。喉间被窒塞的感觉令Gabriel不由自主地开始抵触嘴里的家伙，Lucifer抓起他的头发，威胁道，“张开嘴，小弟。如果你做不好的话我就只能去找小Sammy了。”

Gabriel瞪了他一眼，把整根都吞了下去。“干得漂亮。”Lucifer称赞道，他瞧了一眼瞥过脸，试图避开这个场景的Sam，说道，“我不认为那是个好主意，Sammy，看着，不然他在接下来的时间里不会好过。”好似为了强调他没有危言耸听，他立刻在Gabriel的手臂上划出一条浅浅的刀痕，Gabriel发出一声沉闷的呜咽。Sam不情不愿地回过头，Lucifer正扣着他的后脑勺不停地在他嘴里抽送着，Gabriel强忍住呕吐的冲动，他只能坐在地上，勉强用自己松垮的嘴唇包裹住他兄弟的长度，“含住，Gabriel。”Lucifer命令道。Gabriel非常清楚他最好遵循他的话，他的脸颊因为Lucifer更深入地顶撞而微微收缩。大约过了半个小时，如果有人在一边计数的话，那是Lucifer最后一次捅入他的嘴中，他禁锢着Gabriel的头颅强迫他把液体悉数吞了下去。

Lucifer把Gabriel扔在一边，然后站了起来。“你可以阻止这个，Sam，只要一个小小的同意，我就会放过我的小弟。”他说道，话语中透露着不堪一击的同情。他非常清楚想要操纵Sam，最好的方法不是折磨他，而是去威胁他身边的人，如今他的脚边就躺着一个完美的筹码。

Sam担心过这件事，而如今Lucifer毫不迟疑地指了出来，发生在Gabriel的所有灾难都是因为他，但是他不能说同意，他就是不能说。“Sam，不可以。”惊愕于Gabriel说的话，随之而来的是由于Lucifer用剑划破他的后背而发出的叫喊。

“我没有问你。”他震怒道，目光转向Sam，“那么你打算怎么做，Sam？一个无足轻重的同意还是继续下去？”

Sam愧疚地望着Gabriel，说了一声“不”。

话音未落，Lucifer怒不可遏地蹂躏起他身下的大天使，哭声从他的嘴里倾泻出来，Gabriel没打算抑制哭泣的冲动，那样只会让事情更糟糕。Lucifer还是他记忆中的那么粗暴。泪水从Sam的脸上滑落，Gabriel正在他的地盘里被Lucifer虐待，而他只能无能为力地看着。Lucifer毫不保留地冲撞着他，用刀刃在他背上划出数条伤痕，仅仅是为了听到他那异于人类的叫声，折磨带来的快感几乎立刻让他在他兄弟的身体里射了出来。

这件事就好像永远没有尽头。

终于，Sam从梦境里醒了过来，几乎同时，他冲进了浴室，把胃里的东西全都吐了出来。“Gabriel。”他虚弱地呼唤着大天使的名字，他无力地靠在墙壁上，然后缓缓滑落到地上，蜷缩了起来。  
“所以这变成每晚的日常了吗？”Gabriel毫不客气地问道，然而他的语气背叛了他，尖锐的话语最终化为穿梭于Sam发间的温柔手掌。

“我只是……我再也不能一个人承受这个了……你也不应该承受这个。”他说道，眼泪翻涌着滑过他的脸颊。

“这没什么，Sam。我曾经独自承受了数个世纪。”Gabriel不着痕迹地收回他的手。

不管他有没有答应Lucifer，Sam明白Gabriel比他更需要安慰，而他唯一想到能让Gabriel留下来的事情——

“那么，帮帮我？”

Gabriel叹了一口气：“我现在不正在帮你吗？”

“那我……我能问你一些事情吗？”

Gabriel疑惑地眯起眼：“什么事情？”

“为什么你不让我向Lucifer说同意，几天前你还想让我们这么做？”

Gabriel翻了一个白眼：“仔细想想，Sam。让你们不去做某件事，最简单的方法是什么？”Sam只是好奇地继续看着他，Gabriel只得自问自答，“那就是告诉你们去做这件事。”

“所以，你在电视节目里说的话都是为了阻止我们说同意？”Sam不敢置信地问道。

“答对了。”

“可是为什么？”

“因为我正在找一个可以解决这件事方法，但是我需要时间，如果你们两个白痴放弃了，我所做的就都白费了。”

Sam点点头接着问道：“你为什么不告诉我们？也许这会让我们有一些希望什么的，会让我们没那么容易放弃。”

“因为你们两个家伙会到处跟别人说这件事，然后这件事就会失去一个至关重要的要素，惊喜，最后整个计划就完蛋了。”Gabriel直截了当地指出这一点。

“我……”

Sam顿了顿，把出口的话又咽了回去。

“你想说什么？”Gabriel问道。

“没什么。”Sam说着把头埋入他的膝盖中间。

“够了，孩子，我们都一起经历了那么多糟糕的事情，还有什么不能说的？”

“这只是……我还是不敢相信在经历那些之后你还想要去救Lucifer，为什么不能放任天启发生？让Michael杀掉他，我的意思是，我并不希望这件事发生，这意味着世界末日，可是对你来说，那样不是更好吗？”

Gabriel重重叹息道：“谁跟你说了Michael就一定能打败Lucifer？”Sam不知所措地看着他，“我了解他们两个，他们的力量势均力敌，但是Lucifer更为狡诈。他会赢得胜利，然后他会掌控剩下的所有人所有事物，到时候没有人能够战胜同时拥有天堂和地狱的他。”


	3. Chapter 3

“求你快一点。”Sam请求他。

 

Gabriel在Sam面前蹲了下来，他将双手搭在他的肩膀上，把他拉至身前，额头微微倾斜靠在他的后脑上。“我会尽我所能的，孩子，但是这需要时间。”

 

Dean走进浴室的时候，恰好撞见了这个场景，这是连续第二晚Sam把自己关在浴室里，然后他就看到了这个，这不得不让他起了疑心。

 

“什么情况？！”

 

他们几乎同时后退了一步。Gabriel对他说道：“我应该走了，晚点见，孩子。”他没想过插足两兄弟之间的问题，他也不想知道Sam会向他的兄弟解释多少，最好的选择还是他离开这里，给他们一些空间。

 

“Sam……”Dean警告他。

 

“这不是你想象得那样。”Sam仓促说道。

 

“所以，这他妈是怎么回事？因为这在我看来就是那么一回事！”他喊道。

 

“好吧，听着，你还记得我曾经跟你说Lucifer在我的梦境里拜访我？”Dean疑虑地点点头。“其实，你知道吗？他从来没停止过这个行为。而且……他……他还在在我的梦里折磨我……”先前种种在脑海里闪现，Sam的声音越来越小。

 

“所以呢？你就勾搭上了另一个能够帮你的东西结果他拒绝了你？”Dean没相信他。

 

“Dean，他帮不了我！”Sam愠怒道。

 

“然后你就相信他了？！”

 

“如果他有办法帮我，他就不会在每个该死的晚上替我受罪！”Sam吼道，Dean怔了怔，不知该作何回答。

 

“从什么时候开始的？”他逼问道。

 

“自从我们知道他就是Gabriel的时候，他出现在我的梦里，试图去阻止Lucifer，但是失败了，所以他和Lucifer做了一个交易。如果Gabriel代替我的位置，Lucifer就会暂时放过我。”

 

“哪种折磨？”Dean追问道。

 

“这已经不重要了。”Sam咬着嘴唇。

 

Dean察觉到了异样，就此打住了追问：“他真的做了？”

 

“我当时也很惊讶，但是，对，他确实这么做了，所以你还认为如果他有别的办法，会让自己陷入这种境地？”

 

“大概……不会，所以，我刚刚进来的时候你们……”

 

“只是单纯地互相安慰。”Sam指出。

 

“哦，好吧，我要去吃早饭了。”Dean转过身准备离开，“你会好起来的对吧，Sammy。”

 

“是的，当然。”Sam应着摇摇晃晃地从地上站起来。

 

 

 

接下来的那个夜晚宛如是走到了尽头那般，Lucifer脱光了他们，折磨了他们，让他们跪在了他面前。当Lucifer把他的阴茎塞进Sam的嘴里的时候，他想自己的休假大概是到头了。但是，他安慰自己，至少他不用看着Gabriel在自己面前被虐待。他不确定哪件事更加糟糕，就像前一晚那样，Lucifer命令Gabriel看着他操Sam的嘴巴，逼迫Sam把他射出来的液体全部吞下去。然后他把他按在地上，在他身后一顿猛操直到Sam痛哭出声。

 

在他第一次射在Sam屁股里后，他把目光转向Gabriel，说道：“抚摸你自己。”

 

“什么？”Gabriel惊愕道。

 

Lucifer掰过Sam的脑袋，尖锐的指甲有意无意地掠过Sam的面庞，然后猛地划破皮肤，触到了下面的骨头，泪水混合着血水蔓延开来。“你听到了，我让你看着我们动起来，然后小Sammy会看着你这么做。”他说，丝毫没有放慢频率。

 

“我……我做不到。”Gabriel无助地说道。Lucifer摆了摆手，一条绳子从天花板垂落下来，他用绳子把Sam的双手绑在身后，绳子被拉过头顶，连带着他的肩膀以一种错误的方式扭曲着，还有猎人痛苦的叫声，手臂的弧度迫使Lucifer向后退了退来到了边缘，但他很快再次走向Sam。

 

“我知道了，我会照你说的去做，马上停下来。”Gabriel恳求道，绳子立刻就降到了安全高度，但是绳子并没有消失。

 

Gabriel开始抚摸自己的阴茎，好让自己性器硬起来。他知道Lucifer话中的意味。Sam的头发被Lucifer牢牢抓住，防止他把视线撇向其他地方，同时，他的动作也愈加粗暴。Gabriel花了一段时间才让自己的性器有了感觉，此时，Sam的背上又添了三条伤口，这对他没有多大帮助。他勉强将自己的视线落在Sam身上，尽力去忽略那些泪水血水还有尖叫，只有这样他才能减轻Sam身上的痛苦。饱含歉意的目光锁在Sam，为了他们，他必须加快速度，他的逐渐呼吸急促起来，他的视线始终没有离开Sam，随后，他觉得自己快要高潮了。

 

Lucifer漠然等到Gabriel射在他自己手里，他才再次用指甲划过Sam的后背，疼痛感刺激了他，尖叫声在他耳边爆炸开来，而他享受着Gabriel脸上表情变化，这与那叫声一同带给了他快感让他射了出来。他们都被Lucifer用不同的方式折磨了。屋子边缘渐渐消失的迹象说明Sam正在从梦中醒来，Gabriel宽慰地叹了一口气，随后迅速地从梦里飞了出去回到了他自己的身体之中。

 

“已经没事了，孩子，我抓住你了，我真的很抱歉，Sammy。”他轻语着，温柔的手掌拂过他的发丝。Sam紧紧抓着眼前的救命稻草，他知道今晚很难再继续对Dean保密，但是Dean会理解他的，不管他是否会从自己身上知道很多，因此他没有刻意隐藏自己的情绪。Dean缓缓坐起来，目光投向正在低声啜泣的Sam，他只是朝Gabriel感激地点了点头，然后又躺了回去。Gabriel用了一些荣光的力量让他睡得更熟一些。诚然，有些事他很早以前就应该做了，但是现在，他有另外需要关心的事。

 

“ Gabriel……”Sam抽噎着喊道。

 

“我在这里，孩子。”Gabriel柔声应着。

 

“我真的不知道我还能坚持多久……我……我觉得我快要向他妥协了，……可我不能……”

 

“嘘，别担心，Sammy，我会找出办法的。”Gabriel允诺道。他知道有一个办法可以把Lucifer赶出Sam的大脑，但是这是最后的手段。也许现在就是使用这个方法的时候了，他慢慢等到Sam平静了一些之后，才把这个办法提了出来。

 

“怎么做？”Sam颤抖着问道。

 

“我知道一个办法，但这不是一个好办法，我不知道你是否会喜欢，我们可以过会讨论它，现在，让你自己放松下来。”Gabriel安抚道，他没有选择，今晚发生的事情仍让他有些心惊，Sam必须看着他自慰而他必须看着他受折磨，这对他而言恐怕是个沉重的打击，更甚于Gabriel对这件事的感受。

 

大约过了几分钟，Sam才好受了一些，他调整了下坐姿，然后问道：“好吧，是什么方法？”

 

“Lucifer对你的控制是基于你们之间的联系，而这个联系是由于你是他的容器，如果你愿意让自己同另一位大天使联系起来……”

 

“成交，我选择你，让我们马上就做吧。”Sam打断道。

 

Gabriel给了他一个了无生趣的笑声。“别这么快决定，萨姆斯科奇人（Samsquatch,改自sasquatch，萨斯科奇人，大脚野人，北美野人），在你同意之前你需要知道很多注意事项。”

 

“可以，全都算我头上，我会说同意的。”Sam认真地说道。

 

Gabriel翻了个白眼。“首先，这个联系是永久的，一旦同意就不可能再摆脱它。”他一边说着一边观察着Sam的神色，他看起来在第一个点上就碰到了挫折。

 

“我……我不能要求你去……”

 

这次，Gabriel打断了他的话，“你无需要求，我愿意奉献这些，但是Sam，我说的永远不只是我们之间的联系，你也会永远活下去。”Sam堪堪撇过视线，在理解其中的言外之意后，不住倒吸了一口气。Gabriel继续说道。

 

“最重要的一点，这个联系像是某种形式上的婚姻，这就意味着……”他的声音戛然而止，那些词汇梗塞在喉间进退维谷。

 

“这意味着我们需要圆房。”Sam轻声补充道。

 

“对。”Gabriel有些后悔了，“不止如此，我是大天使，所以我必须在上面。”

 

Sam闭上眼去抵抗那些如暴风般席卷而来的影像，Gabriel伸出手想要安慰他，然而眼前的人几乎下意识往后退了退避了过去，手掌在半空中顿了顿，缩回到原处。

 

“对不起……只是……让你白费功夫了。”

 

“没关系，Sam，真的，我能理解你。”

 

“还有……其他的吗？”Sam弱弱地问道。

 

“只有这两个，往简单想，不过我们两个都不能再和彼此之外的其他人睡觉，我们也只需要做一次。除此之外，我永远不会逼迫你做任何事，相信我。”Gabriel真挚地说道，Sam点点头，他相信他，“当然，这完全出自你的意愿。”

 

“我猜，不只需要我说同意？”

 

“不幸的是正是如此，你必须打自心底想要这么做。”他说。

 

“关于你的另一个计划……还要多久？”Sam心存希冀。

 

“我很抱歉，孩子，它还需要一段时间，也许还要几个月。”Gabriel遗憾地说道。

 

“几个月？”Sam沉下嗓音。

 

“抱歉，我仍在摸索中，我知道这里有一个方法，在我找到它之前，我难以言明其中的是否和具体形式。”

 

“一个什么方法？”

 

“再次打开笼子的方法，如果我们能打开笼子，也许就能把他重新关回去。”Gabriel说道。Sam闷闷地点头，他可以预料其中的困难和在时间上的花费，他有很多事情需要考虑。Gabriel看破了他的心思，他道，“我会给你一些时间，如果有什么话想跟我说，向我祈祷就行了。”

 

“Gabriel。”Sam喊住他，一手抓着他的手，“谢谢你……我不知道该怎么说，谢谢你为我做的一切。”

 

Gabriel扯出一个柔和的笑容，手掌轻轻覆在他的面庞上，然后消失了。


	4. Chapter 4

整整一天Sam都在沉思，他不想和任何人说话，Dean得到了暗示，他很庆幸他的兄弟想要一个人静静。他的弟弟在梦境中被折磨了数个月这件事仍让他一团乱麻。他从来没想到会发生这种事，关于这一点，Sam说的没错，Gabriel确实是唯一能帮助他的，至此，他与这位大天使的种种恩怨都化为烟云消散了。

 

摆在Sam面前的有两条路，要么和Gabriel睡一次，要么他们继续在每天晚上被Lucifer强奸，Sam明白Gabriel不像Lucifer，他会对他很温柔，但是永恒的生命和自愿这个两方面始终是他跨不过去的坎。他不能想象自己一直活在这个世界上，或者永远把Gabriel绑在自己身边，该死的，他都不确定他是否还有活着的勇气，但是目前他还有一个终结这件事的选择，可如果他答应了Gabriel，那便是永恒的境地。这是他想要的吗？从Gabriel告诉他这件事开始，他就知道他做不到这个。

 

Dean谨慎考虑着晚上要不要出门。他经常在周六晚上出去，显然易见，Sam这天晚上心情并不好，这让他有些担心。最后在Sam说服下他还是离开了。Gabriel一直在等待Sam的呼唤，可直到他躺到床他也没有这么做，Gabriel叹了一口气。有些事情并非一个白天就能解决，他只能希望他们能熬过今晚的折磨。

 

 

Lucifer察觉到了Gabriel看向Sam时目光的变化，他决定在今晚试一试心理折磨。这可能会让他做些他鲜少去做的事情，但是偶尔破例又何妨？他脱光了他们的衣服，然后他开口了，双唇轻启：“今晚我们来试一个新玩法。”瞬时警钟大响，他们胆颤地望着他脸上恶劣的笑意，他继续说道，“让我们看看小Sammy有多想要我。”他慢悠悠地晃到Sam面前，不似平时那样粗鲁，他轻柔地握住猎人双腿间的家伙，爱抚着，等待着他的身体给出反应。

 

Sam闭上了眼睛。他不敢想象正在发生的事情，他几乎已经习惯了被踩踏被伤害被粗暴地后入。但是这个，比那些更糟糕。尤其当他的身体违背自己的意愿作出反应的时候，Lucifer大笑起来：“哇哦，看到了吗小弟？看起来他想要我对他这么做。”

 

Gabriel的目中燃烧着怒火，Lucifer给了他一个令人厌恶的笑容。他从不向任何人屈膝，一把椅子出现在他身后，然后他坐了下来，把Sam拉至身前。“想我帮你吸出来吗？”他低声哼哼。

“不……不要（please）。”Sam不知所措地乞求。

 

“听到了吗小弟？我听到了求你（please）。”他享受了会Gabriel脸上一闪而逝的寒意，随后说道，“既然你回答得这么恳切。”语罢，他含住了Sam的阴茎，他的动作十分熟稔，过了一会，他移开他的嘴唇，朝一边喊道，“过来，Gabriel。”不祥的预感油然而生，Gabriel不知道Lucifer想让他做什么，但紧接着他看到他的手指掠过Sam的大腿然后深深陷入进去，后者立刻发出了尖叫，好似他要把他的肌肉撕扯下来一般。Gabriel退让了，Lucifer再一次含住了那个发硬的家伙，示意Gabriel走过来，他只能遵从。Lucifer吐出嘴里的家伙，抓起Gabriel的手让他去握住Sam硬邦邦的家伙。“感受他为我而硬，小弟。”Gabriel想抽回手，Lucifer的力量远在他之前，他的手掌被他牢牢固定着，“感受他多么想要我。”Lucifer控制着他的手掌，强调似的在Sam的阴茎上下滑动，在他放开手后，难得喘气的机会让Gabriel跌落在地上。“他会为我而射精，Gabriel，只为我。”说罢，他放肆大笑，而后再次吞下了阴茎。

 

Gabriel无力坐在地上看着Lucifer吞吐着Sam的老二，Sam紧紧闭着眼睛，泪水自眼角渗出，甚至在他射在Lucifer嘴里的时候颤抖得愈发厉害了。Lucifer吞下了他的液体，夸张地舔了舔他的嘴唇，感叹：“味道不错。”他转回头去看Gabriel，“你想尝一尝吗，小弟？”

 

“不。”Gabriel沉声道。

 

Lucifer发出笑声。“很适合你。”他说着把Sam推到Gabriel摔倒的那一侧，他挤压着他的膝盖，迫其张开的同时抵上了他的小腹，这个动作十分羞耻。Lucifer走向Gabriel，抓起他的头发，扯着他，把他的头按进他的双腿中间。“轮到你了。”他讥笑着把自己的阴茎塞入Gabriel的嘴中，想要一口咬下的冲动催促着他，虽然清楚这只会让事情更糟糕，但是他还是这么做了。Lucifer发出怒吼，挥舞着的剑刃砍在Gabriel脸上，痛苦从伤口蔓延开来，Gabriel仰起头尖叫，泪水和荣光从他的脸侧倾泻而出。“别再做这种事情了，小弟，不然小Sammy会替你受惩罚。”他怒火冲冲地掰回Gabriel的脑袋，把自己的阴茎重新捅进了他的嘴巴。

 

Gabriel这次学乖了，尽职地吞下了他的兄弟的精液。Lucifer把他推到地上，后者瑟缩了一下，随后粗壮的阴茎捅进了他的屁股，他转向Sam：“还是同样的条件，Sam，只要你说同意。”

崩溃的目光碰上Gabriel的，后者朝猎人摇了摇头，Sam强忍着颤抖的语气说了一个“不”。

 

Lucifer猛烈地撞进他的身体，力道几乎要把他砸进地板，抓着他头发的手掌抵消了这股力道，几乎让他失声痛哭。这次，Lucifer难得有耐心地继续说道：“你听起来好像不是很确定，Sam。”

 

Gabriel能感觉到Sam动摇的信心，赶在他开口前，他喊道：“他说了不，他就是这个意思。”话未完，一声惨叫脱口而出，他的后背一道新的伤口绽开，Lucifer无情在他兄弟的身体抽插着。

“让我醒来！Gabriel！求你！”Sam痛哭道。

 

“如果你敢这么做，我会让你后悔的。”Lucifer提起Gabriel的脑袋，在他耳边发出威胁似的嘶声。他不可能永远让Sam醒着，这也是为什么他从来没有这么尝试过，但是他没有办法，只希望Sam已经准备好接受他的请求。显然Lucifer的威胁并没有生效，Gabriel如Sam要求那般让他醒了过来。

 

几乎同时，Sam径自冲进浴室，然后呕吐起来。Gabriel当即出现在他身后，抬起手放在他的背上：“会好的，Sam，我在这里，我抓住你了。”手指在猎人的背上缓缓打着圈，试图借此安慰他。

 

直到胃里空空荡荡，Sam才靠向墙壁，他的身体摆脱了Gabriel的手掌。“发生了那种事情你怎么还能站在这里碰我，你不觉得恶心吗？”

 

Gabriel知道现在没有功夫让Sam自怨自艾，他向前逼近，一手搭在他的肩膀上，一手小心按着他的后脑勺。“仔细听我说Sam，这不是你的错，你的身体只是作出自然反应，这并不意味着你想要这个或者说你喜欢这个，你只是没有办法，我不认为你想要这个，明白了吗？”

 

“我……我只是再也不想做这个了，Gabriel，我真的不能……”Sam呜咽道。

 

“我知道，孩子。”Gabriel的语气透着疲乏，“我很抱歉，我希望我可以替你承受这些。”

 

“你之前说的，我想和你建立联系，但是我不太确定我是否做得到。”

 

“你在担心哪一部分？”也许他可以帮助他克服。

 

“呃，关于不会死，我不想一直活着，关于永恒的生命我只是觉得……我不想要。”

 

Gabriel露出苦笑。这个部分并不难。“我知道你在想什么，你忘了吗？你会和我在一起，你不必非要去做一名猎人，也不需要公路旅行，为你的生命而战斗。你可以去任何一个热带沙滩，晒晒太阳喝点玛格丽特，过些纸醉金迷的生活。你完全可以掌握你的世界，孩子。”

 

Sam几乎要被他逗笑了，Gabriel是对的，他从来没想过这些，他甚至都不敢想象大天使会那样照顾自己。“不到万不得已，我不确定我是否愿意做这个。”他有些紧张地说道。

 

“我也许可以帮你。”Gabriel谨慎地回道。

 

“怎么帮我？”Sam怀有希望地看着他。

 

“我只是想告诉你，我知道我在做什么，你可以放心交给我。”他的目光留意着Sam的情绪变化。

 

Sam不安地笑了笑，然后深吸一口气，略微紧张地说道：“好的，让我们开始吧。”

 

“你想换个地方吗，万一你哥哥突然回来了？”Gabriel又问道，他实在不愿意在肮脏的汽车旅馆里做这种事情。

 

“可以，我给他留张纸条吧，不然他回来看到我不在，估计会暴走。”


	5. Chapter 5

在看清Gabriel的面庞后，他抑制不住地倒抽一口气。一条狰狞的伤疤从颧骨蔓延至嘴角，他伸出手去触摸那道疤痕。“怎么会这样……”Gabriel微微偏过脸，避开了Sam的手指，“让我看看你的后背。”Sam坚持道，Gabriel叹了一口气，不管怎样Sam总会看到的，他只好缓缓地脱去他的衬衣，转过身把背上凌乱的伤口暴露在猎人的眼前。“但是……这都是发生在我的脑海里，这不可能是真的。”

 

Gabriel思忖片刻，解释道：“一般而言，肉体上的伤害不会遗留到现实，但如果是大天使的剑刃情况就不一样了……它会直接伤害灵魂，对我而言就是所谓的荣光。”

 

“这实在是……”Sam不知该如何去说。

 

“在你的梦里，伤害我的肉体相当于在伤害我的荣光。”

 

“他……他从来没这么对过我。”Sam错愕道。

 

“他不会这么做，他需要你的灵魂完整不受损坏。”Gabriel解释道。

 

“既然如此，你为什么要……我的意思是……他对我做的事情在我醒来之后都会恢复原状，但是你让他那么对你……你知道那会伤害你……为什么？”Sam不敢置信地问道。

 

Gabriel目光深沉地望着他，身体向前靠了靠，手掌贴上猎人的脸侧。“这世上有很多方法可以伤害一个人，Sam。毋庸置疑，肉体上的伤害不会留到现实，但是他不仅仅是在肉体上伤害你，我并不后悔我所做的，那么你呢，你会后悔你的决定吗，孩子？”

 

Sam点点头，在知道Gabriel的荣光受伤后，他更加坚定了建立联系的决心……“这些伤疤会一直在吗？”他小心地问道。

 

“大概过个几十年就会好吧。”Gabriel轻描淡写地说道。

 

对，毫无疑问，他定下了决心。他不能再让Gabriel因为他的过错继续受伤害了。他早就明白他不可能停下来帮他。“好的，让我们开始吧。”Sam信心满满地说道。

 

“你必须要十分确定，Sam，一旦仪式开始，除非杀死我们，我没有能力停下来。”

 

Sam深深吸了一口气：“是的，我很确定。”

 

Gabriel点头。他从来没想过他和Sam的第一次会在这种情况下发生。该死的，他并不想逼迫他，如果他和Sam做爱，他希望是因为Sam想要他，但是事与愿违，他必须这么做。他开始去脱猎人的衣服，他的动作很慢很轻，然后他看到Sam像石像一般呆立着闭着眼睛，他停下来手里的动作。“睁开眼，Sam，看着我，是我，我不会伤害你，我答应你。”他的话很温柔。

 

Sam睁开眼注视着他的双眸，然后点了点头，让身体放松下来。Gabriel继续去解他的纽扣，轻柔地把衬衣从他的肩膀上褪下来，他把手掌覆在Sam的脸庞上，说道：“这是你最后的机会。”

“做吧。”他说。

 

“这可能会有点痛。”Gabriel歉意道，Sam理解地点了点头，然后一丝微妙的灼烧感一闪而过，还没有糟糕到让他产生畏怯之心。Gabriel倾身贴上猎人的嘴唇，动作轻柔得宛如羽毛滑过，他的手仍然放在Sam的脸侧，另一只手垂在他的身边。他不想一开始就吓到他，他轻轻推开他，在他耳边低语：“我会很慢，但是我无法停下，我保证我会很温柔。”

 

“谢谢你，Gabriel。”Sam吐出一口气。Gabriel重新吻上他，他很乐于见到Sam的反应，他回应了自己。Gabriel渐渐加深了这个吻，身侧的手掌也渐渐游移向上，温柔地停在了Sam的腰际。Gabriel明白他必须让他接受自己，只能希望他拿捏得当的技巧能够掩盖Sam的精神创伤。他轻轻地舔舐着他的下嘴唇，后者主动张开嘴，默许更深一步的探索，他轻缓地吻着他，脸侧的手掌滑动至Sam的后脖颈。

 

Sam搂上他的腰部，手指抚摸着腰间细腻的皮肤，亲吻对他而言并非难事，毕竟Lucifer从来没有吻过他，更不会如此温柔地对他。Sam专注地回吻着，Gabriel踏出最后半步，将两人的胸膛紧密地贴合在一起，Sam的呼吸一顿，紧紧片刻慌张，很快便放松下来，Gabriel的手掌自腰间渐渐向后，舒适地打着圈，Sam紧紧地抱住Gabriel，他的手掌游移至后背，按抚着背上密密麻麻的伤痕，这提醒着他为什么他在这里。

 

Gabriel亲吻着他的脸颊、额头，随后才吻上他的下巴，缓缓向下移至脖颈处，温柔地吮吸着他的敏感点，双手漫无目的地游荡在他的身后两侧，Sam迅速抽了一口气，加重了双臂的力道。Gabriel抱着他倒向身后的大床，他动作轻缓地将他放置在床上，躺在他身侧，随后陷入更加疯狂的亲吻中，直至他的手掌再也不能支撑他，而后顺着猎人的身线抚向胸腹。

 

Sam热情地索取着，他的手心滑过每一寸触及的皮肤。Gabriel试探性的摸向Sam牛仔裤的腰带，几乎同时后者兴奋地抬起他的臀部。手掌顺着裤腰带继续深入，Gabriel欣喜地发现Sam已经硬了起来，他主动抬起下身，将自己的硬物迎向Gabriel手掌索取更多的抚摸，Sam本能地摩擦着对方的臀部，大天使顺应自然地攀上Sam的身体，他们的下身紧紧贴合着，摩擦着彼此的勃起。Gabriel的嘴唇重新贴上猎人脖颈，亲吻着，吮吸着。

 

他们的身体不断地磨合，触碰，快感在身下积攒，待到时机成熟，Gabriel滑下手掌，解开Sam的裤子，将他的牛仔裤脱了下来，他们重新回到原先的姿势。双腿暴露在空气中的感觉令Sam些微紧张起来，但他的注意力很快被Gabriel的嘴唇和舌头吸引走了，他舔舐着猎人脖颈、肩膀、锁骨，舌尖滑过那些敏感之处，一路向下，含住了猎人的乳头，细细舔弄着。

 

他感觉到联系开始收紧，清楚已是无力回转的地步，手掌缓缓滑至两腿之间，手指沾上了润滑剂，顺着股隙挤入Sam的后穴。几乎同时，Sam不安地扭动起来：“停下了……求你了。”

 

闻言，Gabriel瑟缩了一下，然后在Sam的脖颈上映下一个柔软的吻。“我不能，Sam，我很抱歉。”他安抚着猎人，他的手指径自深入探索着最为敏感的那一点。“是我，Sam。是我在你身边，我不会伤害你，我答应过你，请相信我。”他低声喃喃着继续亲吻着Sam的颈侧，在身体里缓慢摸索的手指令Sam不自主地抵抗着Gabriel。

 

Sam努力让自己放松下来，在Gabriel触碰到他的前列腺的时候，一种不可思议的舒适感蔓延开来。Gabriel明白如果他直接为Sam口交事情会变得更为简单……也能更容易分散他的注意力，但在发生先前那些事后，他不确信自己是否还敢这么做。Gabriel花了很长时间才送入第二根手指，滞胀感再次挑起了Sam的神经，不过仍在掌控之内，Gabriel轻声低语：“做得很好，Sam，我永远不会伤害你，放轻松。”说着，他用另一个吻封住了猎人的嘴唇。

 

Gabriel耐心地拓展着猎人的后穴，直到那里能够容纳三根手指，手指抽插引发的快感令Sam忘却了先前的紧张感，不由自主地呻吟出声。Gabriel抬起猎人的双腿，不费余力地压入后穴，他唤着Sam的名字：“看着我，Sam。”他想要他看着他，他想要让他清楚眼前的人是谁，他想让他忘记Lucifer对他的所作所为，他等待着，直到Sam睁开眼，眼底映着他的影子，嘴唇微张发出一声舒适的轻叹。不仅仅为心中消散的恐慌，还有初次建立联系的适应与疲乏，更不用说他那发硬的勃起，只稍触碰就足以令他溺死在欢愉之中。

 

Gabriel完全坐起身，倾身向前，他轻柔地亲吻着他。“真是我的好孩子，Sam。”他赞许着低喃，抬起臀部埋入Sam的双腿之间，Sam不需要为此释放出来，但他希望能给予他很多的快乐，强烈的渴望染上Sam的双眸，他知道他成功了。不管如何，他都会永远保护这位猎人。

 

他渐渐加快频率，抽插得速度越来越快，宛如要迷失在这交欢之中，Sam在忘我的冲撞中拱起后背，阵阵呻吟从他口中倾泻而出，阴茎快速推入的动作令他沉迷，快感击溃了他的理智，他们的目光交织在一起，喘息声与呻吟声萦绕回荡，他们就快要达到高潮了。最终，伴随着一声难以言明的抽泣声，Sam释放了出来。Gabriel压抑着自己凌乱的身心，紧随着也射了出来，他感觉到他们之间的纽带连结了。

 

当他完成这一切后，他迅速从猎人体内撤了出来，他打了个响指让他们的衣服重新回到了身上，然后他从床上站了起来。在他离开前Sam抓住了他的手腕，他说道：“谢谢你，Gabriel。”

见到Sam并没有在结束后感觉不自在，他重新躺了回去，有意在两人之间微微留出些空隙，他开口道，带着些歉意：“对不起我不能停下来，Sam，我花了太长了，那时候联系已经开始形成……”他想解释。

 

Sam立刻打断了他的话：“我很好，Gabriel，我知道如果你可以你会停下来，这与时间没有关系，我从来没有如此享受过…你让我感觉很好，这样就足够了，谢谢你。”说着，他将手掌滑至手腕然后握住了他的手掌。

 

Gabriel扯出一个浅浅的笑容，收拢手掌，拇指亲密地覆在Sam的手背上：“谢谢你至始至终都相信我。”

 

Sam撇了撇嘴角：“好了，你现在算是我丈夫了，我当然得相信你。”他半开玩笑似的说道，试着让气氛活跃起来。

 

Gabriel发出一声浅笑：“没错，希望你的兄弟能顺利接受这个。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我们得让你回去休息会。”Gabriel轻声提议道，“如果你哥哥问起来，我会给他一个简单的解释，至于其他的，全看你自己的意愿。”

“你会留下来？”Sam问他。

“Lucifer仍然比我强大很多，我需要借由物理上的接触才能阻挡他。”Gabriel解释道。

“我明白了，但是，你确定你可以阻止他？”

“当然，孩子，别担心。”Gabriel笃定道，Sam回了他一个微笑。

他们回到汽车旅馆的时候Dean仍没有回来。Sam躺进被窝，为Gabriel抽出一条毯子，大天使不需要这个但他还是无怨言地把毯子盖在了身上，如果这能让Sam舒服一点，他愿意这么做。他在猎人身边躺了下来，朝他伸出一只手，手掌小心翼翼地穿梭在他的发间。

“睡吧，Samshine。”他低声道。

Sam露出一个平静的笑容，他已经好几月没有睡过一个好觉了，疲惫在他的脑海里叫嚣着，而后他迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。Gabriel仍躺在他的身侧，他单手支撑着自己的身体，另一只手拨弄着Sam的发丝。Dean回来时恰好看到了这一幕，他警惕道：“你在做什么？”

“从Lucifer手里保护他。”Gabriel回答。

“我并不认为你做得到那个。”Dean半信半疑道。

“对，原本不行，我找到了一个方法。”Gabriel耸了耸肩膀。

“那还真方便。”他眯起眼睛看着他。

“好吧，是这么一回事，只要Sam仍是Lucifer的容器，我就会在他的意识中被Lucifer压制，我永远不会有反击的机会。所以我找到了一个仪式……这么说吧，它能把Sam意识的主控权从Lucifer手中转移到我这里，从而给予我足够的力量去把他驱逐出去。”Gabriel含糊其辞道。

“所以，Sam现在是你的容器了？”Dean不满地质问。虽然这比成为Lucifer的容器好一些，但依然一个不稳定因素。

“不，他仍然是Lucifer的容器，只是在Sam不能控制自己的时候，我有更多的掌控权而已。”Gabriel告诉他。

“所以你不可能在他清醒的时候控制他做任何事？”Dean暗自松了一口气。

“没错，就算Lucifer也做不到，所以他才在Sam的梦境里折磨他，这是他得到通行证的唯一方法。”

“但是你现在阻隔了他？”好似确认般，Dean再次问道。

“答对了。”Gabriel赞同道。

“既然Lucifer不需要触碰就能进入他的意识，为什么你需要？”Dean问道，终于，他找到了令自己觉得不适的所在。

“我不需要，只要我愿意我随时都能在他睡着的时候进入他的意识，不过那样会侵犯个人隐私，我只要让Lucifer远离他就行了。Lucifer的力量仍在我之上，我需要身体上的接触才能维系这股力量。不然，你就等着Lucifer进入Sam的意识在里面做些我爹才知道的事情吧。”

“我懂了……那……那Sam知道你在这吗？”Dean问道。

Gabriel翻了个白眼：“当然。”

“好吧，好的，只是……我不知道……你能不能躺下假装睡觉，这场景实在太诡异了。”

Gabriel发出一声愉悦的哼哼，然后躺了下来，他一开始就可以这么做，但是他不确定Dean是否能接受这个。

 

Dean醒来比较早，Gabriel做了一个噤声的手势示意他Sam仍然睡着，这是几个月来他睡过的最安稳的觉，他不想吵醒他。Dean会意，出门为他们买早饭去了。

在他离开后，Gabriel重新撑起手肘，望向Sam平静温和的睡颜，他享受这种感觉。虽然这是事态所逼，但他仍抱有一丝侥幸，他可以永远拥有Sam了。很久以前他就喜欢上了这位猎人，发生神秘点那件事后，他一直密切注意着他们。他从来没有想过自己可以做这件事，看着Sam入睡……显然，如果他这么做了，他就能更早地发现发生在他身上的事情。

Dean回来的时候，Sam才醒过来，他眨了眨他的眼睛，然后看见了躺在自己身边的Gabriel，喉间发出一声含糊的问候：“早上好，Gabe。”

Gabriel有些惊喜地张了张嘴：“Gabe？”

“早晚都要这么叫的。”他低声嘟哝着，揉了揉自己的眼睛。

Gabriel笑了，在他开口之前，Dean先一步说道：“我需要和我兄弟聊一聊……单独地。”

Gabriel耸耸肩，准备离开，但是Sam抓住了他的手臂：“你不一定非要离开。”他瞪着Dean固执地说道。

“萨姆斯科奇人，我有一些事情必须去处理，如果你有话想跟我说或者想睡觉了，向我祈祷就行了。”说罢，他就消失了。

确认他离开后，Dean把早饭扔给了Sam，他道：“看来你的男朋友并不靠谱，Sam，我需要知道这里面到底发生了什么。”

“他有他的理由，Dean。我希望是由我告诉你这件事。”Sam明确指出，他不想再隐瞒任何事了，“你知道了多少。”

“他拥有了你的大脑而且他现在可以阻挡Lucifer了。”Dean稍稍平静了一些，他了解他的兄弟，他会告诉他一切的。

“好的，其实不止如此，我不能说他占有了我的意识，实际上，他拥有更强大占有权。”Sam顿了顿，试着去组织自己的语言，“这……就像是……我和他束缚在一起了。”

“怎么束缚？”Dean猜忌道。

“从根本上讲……呃……我们……现在算是结婚了。”Sam局促道，Dean因突来的真相而震惊得说不出话，Sam继续说道，“我想，我有可能……永生了……而且，这是不可逆的……所以，好吧，就是这样。”

“该死的！Sam！你怎么能做这么愚蠢的事情？！我甚至都不确定你现在是不是还是人类？天呐，这跟我们以前经历过的折磨可不一样，你醒过来的时候甚至都没有受伤！你可以再坚持一会，等我们找到一个方法然后结束这件事！？”Dean怒气冲冲地吼道。

Sam再也按捺不住心中的怒火：“去你妈的Dean！你根本不知道他对我做了什么？！他在强奸我，对，就是这样！每天晚上！整整一个晚上！我的身上都是血，除了尖叫什么都做不了！然后我还要看他对Gabriel做同样的事情！如果你这种事情发生在你身上，连续几个月，没有选择没有方法，你他妈能怎么办！”

Dean脸色霎时惨白，他怔怔地看着自己的兄弟，而后猛地冲进厕所，把胃里的东西都吐了出来。Sam好似被深深掏空了一般陷入床中，他把头埋入手掌之中，他不敢想象自己刚刚把所有的事情都说了出来，他甚至没有注意到Dean从厕所里走了出来，他在另一张床上坐了下来。

“Sam……我……对不起，真的，我不知道发生了这些事，为什么你不告诉我？”Dean错然道。

“你什么也做不了，我不可能因为一句话永远不睡觉。”Sam指出。

“我不知道，我原本应该陪着你想一些应对的方法，耶稣啊，Sam，你怎么能一个人面对这个？”Dean发出一声惊叹。

“我……我原本快放弃了，Dean，我就要放弃了……Gabriel，他拯救了我，我不能再忍受这些了，看着Gabriel在我的意识里受折磨，这是错的，因为Lucifer希望我看着这些发生，我不能转过头，不然他就会伤害Gabriel，所以，拜托你，让Gabe休息一会，他做得已经够多了。”Sam请求道。

“我会的，他现在已经在我的白名单里了，只要你告诉他让他的那些诡计离我的车子远一点，我们会相处得很好的。”

Sam发出干巴巴的笑声：“我会告诉他的。”

“还有，Sam？”

“什么？”

“以后不要再瞒着我了，就算我什么也做不了，你也是我唯一的兄弟，我应该和你站在同一条线上。”Sam只是点点头，Dean把剩下的早饭扔进了垃圾箱，发生那种事情让他什么胃口也没有了，“你还想吃吗？”他问Sam。

“我不饿。”Sam阴沉道。Dean点头理解把他的早饭也扔了进去。

“Cas刚刚打了电话过来，他说他找到了Crowley，如果你准备好出门了，我们就一起去取Colt，然后永远结束这件事。”

Sam重新振奋了精神，说道：“见鬼的，让我们出发吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel花了一整天时间去寻找所有与打开笼子有关的事情，仍然没有得到什么线索。然后他听见了Sam的祈祷，几乎同时他来到了猎人的身边，他不敢置信地看着屋子里仅有的一张床。Sam看破了他的心思，他耸耸肩。

“Dean觉得你看着我睡觉实在太恐怖了，所以我们单独开了房间。”Gabriel愉快地哼了哼，慵懒地倒在了床上。Sam躺在他身边，他撑起自己的手肘望着Gabriel。“我在想……”

“还觉得痛吗？”Gabriel戏谑道。

Sam拿起枕头打在他的脸上，Gabriel大笑出声。

“你正在进行你的计划，我们也有我们自己的。放心，我没有把你的计划告诉Dean，我在想，我们可以交换消息，防止我们的计划冲突。”

Gabriel思忖着偏过头，Sam有他的考量。互相帮助是个不错的主意，但是……“只要不让第三个人知道，我不相信你哥哥的嘴巴，在他喝醉发火的时候他会说漏嘴。”

“成交。我们现在正打算明天晚上去取Colt，然后我们会用这把枪结束Lucifer。”Sam告诉他。

“别尝试这个。孩子，抱歉，这个世界上有五种存在是这把枪杀不死的。四位大天使还有上帝，不管怎样这把枪还是有点用处的，只是千万别拿着它用在Lucifer身上。”

Sam明显有些失落，果然这件事没那么容易。“好吧，Cas还在寻找上帝的帮助。”他丧气地说道。

“浪费时间。”Gabriel嗤之以鼻。

“他曾经帮过我们。”Sam反驳道。

“不，他没有。”Gabriel无奈道。

“他把Cas复活了，在笼子打开的时候他还把我们从教堂里救了出来，他甚至把我身体里的恶魔血清洗干净了。”

“那不是他。”

“等等，你的意思是？……是你？”Sam惊愕道。

“哦，好吧，关于Cas那件事是我玩弄了那些天使，但是教堂？想一想，孩子，我移动了约塞米蒂，还有那个在飞机娱乐系统上面的魔鬼，不然我要怎么做？在你面前穿着芭蕾舞短裙跳舞吗？”

“你……可是……我……为什么？”许久，Sam才反应过来。

“没关系，你只要知道寻找我的父亲不过是无用功。”Gabriel淡然道。

“拉斐尔认为他死了。”Sam有些伤感。

“有可能，我唯一能想到的就是他不再是我的信仰，所以他就死了，如果他还活着，那么他不可能不知道这些事，但是他却选择旁观。况且给Cassie升职确实能有更大的成功机会。”

“所以我们所有的计划都是白费力气，那你的呢？”Sam有些恼怒。

“遥遥无期。”Gabriel叹息道，“我知道钥匙的关键不止一个，但是找出它们究竟是什么，还需要很久。”

“所以，我想我们都没有什么收获。”Sam有些欣慰。

Gabriel转过头打量着Sam：“我从不觉得你毫无用处，孩子，我永远不会这么看你，你现在只是没有实质性的计划，而且你说的没错，我也没有，但是我们总会找到办法的。”Gabriel向他保证，他伸出手覆在Sam的手背，安慰似的握了握。

Sam露出不安的笑容：“抱歉，Gabriel，我只是有点焦虑。”

“Meh.”Gabriel发出一声无聊的轻哼打发了他的道歉，他从来都不擅长应付别人的歉意。也许是因为他很少让别人欠他什么。

Sam下意识地回握住他的手：“关于这一切，我真的很抱歉。”

“关于什么？”Gabriel疑虑道。

“你现在和我永远绑在一起了。我……我让你失去了所有的选择。”他悲伤地说道。

Gabriel不敢置信地看着他：“你在开玩笑吗？”

“什么？”

“天呐，Sam，我才是我们之中真正有选择的那一个，我随时都可以离开。我没必要和你建立联系，你才是那个被剥夺了所有选择的人。”

Sam惊讶地眨了眨眼睛：“你想从中得到什么，Gabriel？”

“从什么，萨姆斯科奇人？”他懒散地问道。

“除了我们，你和我之外。”

“我别无所求，Sam。”他淡淡回答。

Sam眯起眼疑惑地看着他：“既然如此，你为什么要把我们从教堂里救出来，Gabriel？你为什么要帮我们？为什么你要替我受折磨？为什么你要接受这种永恒的协议？我不明白……为什么你要在这里？”

Gabriel将目光移到天花板上：“你真的想知道？”

Sam用他的拇指抚摸着Gabriel的手背。“对，我想知道。”他柔声道。

“因为我爱你，Sam。”他平静地说道，目光仍停留在天花板上，然后他听到了一声急促的抽气声。

Sam的大脑瞬时乱成一团，他回想起发生在他们之间的每一件事，如今这些事都因为那一句爱而染上了不同的色彩。这件事来的太快让他有些手足无措，但是他明白，总有一天他会爱上他。

当Gabriel触碰到Sam的嘴唇时，他微微讶异了会。他们留恋着唇瓣的味道，没有人想要加深这个吻，他只是单纯地享受着嘴唇的游移。Sam向后退了退。“我需要点时间。”他轻声说道。

Gabriel给了他一个温暖的笑容，他把手掌从Sam手中抽出轻轻覆在他的脸侧。“我知道，Samshine，你有很长时间可以去考虑，我不会离开你的。”他深情地说着。

Sam再次亲吻了他，这就像一场纯粹的撕磨，他躺了下来，一把将Gabriel拉至身前。再者，他本就需要身体上的接触。所以一个更深的拥抱又有什么差别呢？Gabriel发出一声满意的轻叹，他紧紧挨在Sam的身侧，将头靠在他的肩膀上，Sam给了他一个更深的拥抱。

第二天，当Sam醒来的时候，他看见Gabriel撑着手肘看着自己，他朝他笑了笑，打了一个呵欠：“早上好，Gabe。”

“早上好，瞌睡虫。”他回以他一个微笑。Sam抬起头，在Gabriel的嘴上印下一个纯洁的吻，他向后退了退，看见对方脸上的笑意：“你打算过会怎么跟你的哥哥解释？”

这句话让Sam回到了现实，他必须告诉Gabriel：“当然，但是……我应该告诉你他什么都知道了。”

“所有的？”

“对，Lucifer，他对我们做的一切，还有关于联系的细节，我没有提起我们圆房的部分，但是他估计也猜得八九不离十了，所以，差不多就是所有的事。”

Gabriel眼中的阴云飘散了一些，他只是应道：“挺好的，这样就不需要我去补充了。”

但他们把关于Colt的一些事情在早饭期间告诉Dean的时候，后者显露出难以理解的恼怒。“你怎么能确定它没有用？”他质问Gabriel。

“如果这能让你好过一点，你可以用那把枪对着我试试。”Gabriel耸肩道。

“你不能这么做！”Sam当即否决，但这个提议足够让Dean放弃用Colt杀死Lucifer的遐想，他叹了一口气。他们还是决定去搞到那把枪，留着它总有一天会派上用场的。

早饭后，Gabriel继续去寻找线索，离开前，他严肃地叮嘱Sam，如果遇到任何麻烦都可以向他祈祷，以确保无后顾之忧。

Sam会在每天醒来与睡前给Gabriel一个浅浅的毫无杂念的亲吻，Gabriel并不介意，Sam给予他的每一件事物他都乐于接受。他们依旧在每天晚上依偎在一起，Gabriel享受这段与自己爱人的时光，无需多言，他觉得自己十分快乐。

 

直到一天，他伤痕累累地出现在Sam的房间里，荣光从他的伤口倾泻出来。Sam惊恐地倒抽一口气，他赶紧上前把他安置在了床上。

“Gabriel！发生了什么？！我能为你做什么？”

“Lucifer……不高兴了。”Gabriel呻吟道


	8. Chapter 8

“让我看看。”说着，Sam伸手去解他的衬衣。  
Gabriel拍掉了他的手，咬牙道：“我没事，Sam。”  
“你就不能收起你那套居高临下的态度，让我帮你一次？”Sam怒斥道。  
Gabriel叹息：“好吧。”如果这能让他感觉自己有点用处，Gabriel让Sam帮自己脱去了衣服，他的身体因对方凑上前的鼻息而缩了缩。  
“缝针对这个有用吗？或者绷带？只要有用的都行……”Sam无助地问道。  
“如果你愿意，你可以把它们包扎起来，它们会好得快一些。”Gabriel痛苦得耸了耸肩。他的胸口，腹部还有背上都布满了伤痕，Sam点点头，抓起一卷绷带，开始为他包扎伤口。“用点力萨姆科斯奇人，我不是娇嫩的鲜花。”他抱怨道。  
Sam哼哼道：“我知道，所以到底发生了什么？”  
“我本来打算去见一个人，一个对笼子有所了解的人，但是Luci抢先一步找到了他，我到那里的时候看到他在等我。他设了防护我没办法离开，我们就打起来了，当然，他赢了，然后……”话语一顿，Gabriel回想起先前发生的事——

 

Lucifer把他钉在墙上。“小弟，你把我最喜欢的玩具夺走了，你该让我怎么办呢？”说着，他在Gabriel胸口划出一道血痕，“居然和一个人类建立关系，我从来没想过你会堕落到这个地步。”他厌恶道。  
“随你怎么说。”Gabriel嗤之以鼻。  
Lucifer抓起Gabriel的头发，把他的头拧过至面前：“小心你说的话，小弟。”他咆哮着，“告诉我他现在在哪？”  
“咬我啊。”  
Lucifer在他的胸部划出另一条伤口，“你会替我把他带过来的。”他勒令道。  
“除非我死了。”Gabriel怒视着他。  
“这件事可不急，Gabriel。”他有些恼怒，“但是首先……总要先找点乐子？”他把Gabriel推到地上，解开他的裤头，把自己的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。他可以晚点再杀死他。一旦Gabriel死了，Lucifer就能重新进入Sam的意识。  
这里毕竟是现实，他不确定自己能否硬起来，他也没打算在Gabriel的嘴里射出来，他将Gabriel转了个身背对着自己，毫不留情地从他紧密狭窄的屁股里撞了进去。这次，Gabriel没有哭出声，没有人能够保护他，也没有什么可以平息他兄弟的怒火，Lucifer挥砍着他兄弟的后背，痛苦的尖叫令他身心愉悦，他不断撞入他兄弟的体内，将他的后背划得血肉模糊，直到他在他的屁股里射了出来。紧接着，Gabriel逃走了。

 

“然后呢，Gabriel？”Sam小心地追问。  
“你认为会发生什么？”Gabriel冷声道，目光瞪着他，“他控制了我，索性时间足够让我找到漏洞逃离他舍下的防护。我飞到其他地方确保自己没有被跟踪，然后才来到这里。”  
Sam结束了手头的包扎工作，确认所有伤口都得到了处理后，他动作小心地将Gabriel拉至身前，手掌在他的发丝间游走。“对不起，Gabriel。”他有些愧疚。  
“我很好。”Gabriel虚弱地回应。  
“我知道，但是对不起。”Sam重复道，在大天使的额头印下一个吻。  
这一天已经足够糟糕了。Gabriel突然起身走到桌边而后坐了下来。“我找到了一个通往地狱的关键。”Gabriel说道。  
“是什么？”Sam问道。  
“笼子的钥匙有四个部分，它们之间由一个诅咒联系着。”  
“好的，我会去找找那些圣经传说里有没有跟数字四相关的信息，也许可以帮我们缩小范围。”Sam信誓旦旦地说道，已然是蓄势待发。  
“这仍然是海底捞针，孩子。”Gabriel悲观道。  
“没错，但总比在整个地球的海洋里捞枚针好一些。”Sam透着一丝欣慰。  
Gabriel笑了：“我希望我能和你一样乐观，Sammykins。”  
“刚好我有两人份的乐观，我不介意分你一份。”Sam笑着回答，“已经很晚了，想跟我一起睡吗？”他期待地问道。  
Gabriel自然无法拒绝这个邀请，他走至床边，像往常那样躺在了猎人身边，Sam侧过身子给了他一个晚安吻，不似往日那般短暂迅捷，他缓缓品尝着眼前这位大天使的味道，他含住Gabriel的下嘴唇，舌尖舔过下唇的纹路，后者欣喜地予以回应，纵容Sam的舌头探入自己的嘴中亲昵交缠，猎人的双臂环绕着他，一只手覆上后背，另一只手停留在他的胸口。甜蜜缓慢的亲吻令人着迷，直至胸肺的空气耗尽，Sam才依依不舍地推开这位大天使。“晚安，Gabriel。”他轻声呢喃脸上挂着笑意，然后重新躺向床铺闭上了眼睛。  
整整一分钟Gabriel没有移动半分，他用手肘支撑自己躺在猎人身侧，眼睛轻眨，嘴角咧开一个傻笑，而后舒展身形垂头倚靠在猎人的肩侧，喉间发出一声满足的轻叹。  
第二日清晨Gabriel得到一个熟悉的早安吻，Sam从梦中醒来贴上大天使的嘴唇，分开时，唇边流露出一丝呜咽。Sam暗自估摸着Gabriel恢复如初所需要的时间，显然易见这些伤口并非两三天就能治愈，因而当Gabriel提及离开时Sam阻拦了他。  
“你今天需要休息。”  
“不行，我还有很多事情要做，孩子。”Gabriel回答。  
“Gabriel……”Sam感到无力。  
“听着，Sammykins。我会很小心，我不会去见任何人，我也不会去做任何危险的事情，但是我需要去调查，你去寻找戒指的资料而我去找出那个诅咒，好吗？”  
Sam揽上他的腰肢，将他拖入一个炽热深情的吻，身体紧密地贴在一起直到彼此都气喘吁吁才堪堪分开。  
“一定要小心，Gabe。”Sam低语。  
“当然，Samshine。”他的语气轻柔手指向上抚过Sam的脸庞随后消失在了房间里。  
他们再次见面的时候已是傍晚，Sam借故推辞了同他兄弟出门闲逛的邀请转而对Gabriel提供的信息进行调查。  
Sam开始汇报他的进程：“我们现在有四条通往伊甸园的河流，四张天使的面容，四本圣经福音书，四种天使的等级，以及四位天启骑士。”  
Gabriel思索片刻：“根据当前的情况，天启四骑士是最有可能的，但是也不能一概而论，忘掉那四本福音书吧，它们能流传下来完全是运气和人类的选择。至于天使的四张面孔，我不认为它有什么用，等级也许有可能。你去找找跟那四条河有关的信息，尤其是它们之间的关联，我会去追踪天启四骑士。”  
Sam点头，询问道：“那个咒语怎么样了？”  
“不出意外，它是用以诺语写的，明天我会试试能不能从里面挖掘出很多的线索。”  
“很好。”Sam心满意足地将Gabriel拉至身前，“到这里来。”话音落，他已然吻上了他。Gabriel倾身环上Sam的脖颈，后者微微张开嘴，嘴唇游移至大天使的脖间细细品尝着敏感点，双手张开按压在Gabriel的背上，他们的身体顺其自然地贴在一起。甜蜜又难耐的轻啄令Gabriel不由自主地发出呻吟，而后Sam感觉到大天使身下的勃起，几乎同时，他慌张地推开了他。“我……呃，我准备出去买点晚饭，你……你想要让我帮你带点什么吗？”  
“我不用，谢谢。”Gabriel轻喘着气，只要一个响指，他就能变出一份晚餐，但是Sam需要一些私人空间。再者，他也希望自己能独自待一会。在Sam离开后，Gabriel走向浴室，以防猎人突然回来。他解开他的裤头，把饱胀刺痛的性器从裤子的束缚里释放了出来，距离上一次做爱仍是一个月前他们建立联系的那会。  
当手掌覆上粗长的阴茎后，他发出一声如释负重的叹息，然后他缓缓为自己撸动起来。脑海里满是Sam的模样，他仍记得猎人柔软的嘴唇在自己身上留下的触感，激荡着心神，两方快感同时袭来令他沉迷，手上的动作越来越快，牵引着呼吸声急促沉重，嘴角泄露出猎人的名字。他想象着Sam的嘴唇吻上身体其他部位，温热的口腔包裹住自己的性器，高潮将要来临，然后他射了出来。  
Gabriel打了个响指把自己清理干净。Sam回来时正看见他神清气爽地坐在桌边，吃着一份特大号圣代冰激凌。  
Sam走进屋子，局促不安地看向Gabriel：“我很抱歉，我只是……”  
Gabriel打断了他的话：“你不需要为这种事情道歉，孩子，我能理解你。”  
Sam浅浅笑了笑，在他的嘴唇上印下了一个吻，然后坐在旁侧吃起了他的晚餐。晚饭后，他们簇拥在床上看了会电视，直到Sam有了些困意，一番亲热后，Gabriel躺回远处，拥抱着渐渐入睡的Sam。


End file.
